


Sweet Like Honey

by Lothlorienx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW, Oneshot, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutlet, barb x karen, batbee, karen x barb, the bats and the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hands were caressing. Soft. Warm. Explorative. She slid her hands all around Karen’s body, not leaving any trace of her untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Honey

Her hands were caressing. Soft. Warm. Explorative. She slid her hands all around Karen’s body, not leaving any trace of her untouched. A soft moan escaped from her lips as Barb’s hands made their way up her back, her fingers ghosting along the sensitive skin where her wings connected.

Karen let her wings flutter slightly, as Barb brushed her fingertips over her. Shivers ran down her spine, along with waves of excitement. It pounded in her blood, made her wet between her legs. She shifted her legs, rubbing them together, to try to alleviate the need growing within her. But it only made her wetter.

Barb’s hands moved down to her hips, letting them rest there as her lips traveled from her shoulder to her neck, her tongue darting out to give little, teasing licks at her skin.

Karen hissed out Barbara’s name as she nipped at her neck, softly. She could still feel her teeth running along her neck; the love bite still stung, the little bit that it did. It wasn’t enough, though; she wanted more. She wanted Barb to nip at her neck as she let her ride her fingers to climax.

But Barb wouldn’t let Karen have that so easily. Barb intended to take this slow, agonizingly slow. With enough buildup and foreplay, and pleasure that crawled along with the passing of minutes, so a one minute orgasm could feel like hours.

That was what she was aiming at.

With one hand caressing Karen’s breast, Barb slid her other hand down her spine, letting herself play with her sensitive wings that gave a few flutters up against her, before slipping beneath her panties. She laced her fingers around the hip of the fabric, pulling it away from her body. Barb glanced down, peeking beneath the fabric, before letting them snap back.

Karen let another moan fill the air.

She pushed her body backwards, up against Barb’s, wanting her hands to touch her there. To slip beneath her panties, and find her clit and circle it until their pace became frantic.

“Patience,” Barb whispered in her ear.

Karen really didn’t have a choice. She could get herself off, but what was the fun in that? Nothing. She loved the way Barb was teasing her, letting herself bring her to climax slowly, as if this night would never end.

Please, never let this night end, Karen thought.

Barb’s hands ran down her stomach, having teased and toyed with her breasts long enough to leave their touch lingering on them. Again, her fingers slipped under the band of her panties, and snapped at them once before she began tugging them downwards. Only an inch at a time, until she was completely exposed, with her panties still hugging her lower thighs.

Karen moaned, and closed her eyes. She felt Barb’s hands on her, playing with the skin between her legs, and she parted her legs wider to give her easier access.

A single finger reached out and slid along her labia, from her clit to her entrance. Karen’s body clenched as she felt it. Barb pulled her hand away, slick with wetness, and moved her hands back to Karen’s breasts. She pinched her nipple with her wet finger, and licked and kissed at her collarbones.

Bright, coppery hair fell down across Karen’s dark skin, tickling her. Karen opened her eyes to look at the beautiful, fiery strands that fell along her body, not able to help how beautiful she thought her. The contrast was stark, vivid, and arousing all the same.

“Barb,” she hissed out, when her hand slid back between her legs.

Karen’s hips thrust backwards, ramming into Barb’s own hips. Her need was obvious, her eagerness to get off apparent. But Barb wanted her to stay in want longer, wanting her desperation to grow. Her desire to nearly burst from her. 

Barb pressed a butterfly to Karen’s ear, and whispered to her, “You’re so beautiful when you moan.” Karen smiled at that, though she knew that Barb was holding back. All the deliciously dirty, sinful things that Barb wanted to whisper into her ear, until Karen hissed out as she heard them, and leaned back to surrender herself so her most forbidden desires…

Karen moaned again, louder this time, when she felt two fingers circling and stroking her clit. Barb placed a finger on each side of her clit, and rubbed it back and forth slowly, only occasionally giving a sweep directly across it. 

“More,” Karen said, and Barb could hear the yearning in her voice. Another few moments and Karen wouldn’t hide her desperation anymore, and she would almost chant for Barb to lose control with her.

But Barb’s pace stayed slow. Karen’s body was rocking with the motion of her fingers, back and forth, rubbing up against her hips, and stroking that burning flame between Barb's own legs that wanted to be relieved so badly. But Barb wouldn’t relieve it; this game was far too fun.

“More…”

No, Barb thought, though she did not say it aloud. No. You will come, in time. You will come, but not just yet.

Soon Karen was trembling and shaking up against her. Her entire body felt alight, and her climax was nearing. It was not a speedy, desperate orgasm, where the sparks flew like fireworks and made her see stars. Instead, when Karen finally reached her peak, it was a heavenly warmth that spread all through her body, and glowed like a steady burning candle as the waves of pleasure overtook her.

“Yes,” she panted, when she came down from her high. “Yes…”

Barb had been right. A slow orgasm lasting longer, far longer than any quick one she had ever had. Over a minute of bliss had filled her, consumed her body, made her feel as if she was floating in the air and yet drowning in ecstasy at the same time.

“Oh my god,” Karen whimpered, as Barb pulled her hand away from her clit and put them back on her breasts. “That felt so good…”

Barb hummed a little, then leaned forward to whisper softly into her ear, “I told you it would be better. Better than any other you’ve had before.” Barb kissed her lightly then, letting the little tip of her tongue taste of sweet skin. “I bet you’ll come back for more.”

Karen opened her mouth to reply, to tell Barb not to get too full of herself, but all her words were cut short when Barb ran her slick, wet fingertips along the edges of her wings, where her skin was still sizzling and tender to even less than a touch. Karen cried out, her back arching her wings fluttering as Barb played with them, drawing wet patterns across Karen’s skin.

The swirls and lines danced in the light when it caught the gleaming wetness. Barb admired the design for a minute before wiping it away, determined to clean her up. Still, Karen couldn’t help but moan and whimper with her wings being played with so much, and a sudden desire to have another orgasm over took her.

One that wasn’t slow and steady but rapid and needy and a thousand times stronger. She wanted Barb to stroke her again, and to bring her to a quick, desperate climax as she played with her wings and made her scream.

“Barb,” Karen said softly, “do me again.”

“Was the first orgasm not good enough?” Barb asked. Her voice sounded more critical than playful, but Barb assumed that was just how her voice always sounded, whether she meant it or not.

“No,” Karen admitted.

“Then I’ll give you another one,” Barb told her, the playfulness coming back into her voice once more. Karen’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt the stroking at her clit and labia again.

But, she noticed, Barb was still moving slowly. 

“You can have one fast one, or a dozen slow ones…” Barb hummed. “What do you want? Just say the word, and I’ll do it.”

Karen only moaned in response.


End file.
